Fibers, e.g. mammal hairs, may attract particles by electrostatic attraction. The accumulation of particles onto mammal hairs is particularly detrimental in environments, e.g. urban environments, comprising a large amount of suspended particles, such as pollen, dust and/or grime. The accumulation of particles onto mammal hairs may damage them and may also impair their appearance and their shininess. The accumulation of particles onto hair is mainly provoked by the electrostatic properties of hair. Electrostatic electricity can be generated by brushing, combing and/or rubbing the hairs and this effect is even more pronounced in damaged hairs.
Electrostatic properties of fibers may be minimized by treatment with compositions. Particularly, electrostatic properties of mammal hairs may be minimized by treating them with hair care compositions, e.g. a conditioning composition, a styling composition and/or a shampoo.
It may be useful to assess the electrostatic properties of untreated and/or treated fibers, or a substrate, in order to determine their ability to attract particles. It may be also useful to compare the electrostatic properties of treated fibers versus untreated fibers in order to determine the efficacy of the treatment composition for minimizing the accumulation of particles onto fibers. It may be also useful to compare the electrostatic properties of fibers treated with different compositions in order to compare the efficacy of the treatment compositions for minimizing the accumulation of particles onto fibers.
Electrostatic properties of fibers or substrates may be assessed by using complex methods, e.g. by measuring these properties via an electrical measuring device. See, e.g. JP62-294960A. In contrast, there is a need for a method for a simple and accurate assessment of electrostatic properties of one sample of at least one fiber. Particularly, there is a need for a method allowing a direct visualization of the electrostatic properties of fibers. There is also a need for a method for a simple and accurate comparison of electrostatic properties of at least two samples of fibers, e.g. an untreated sample versus a sample treated with a composition. There is also a need for a method for a simple and accurate demonstration of the efficacy of a composition for minimizing the accumulation of particles onto fiber or substrate. Particularly, there is a need for a method for a simple and accurate demonstration of the efficacy of a treatment composition for protecting fibers, e.g. mammal hairs, against pollution and/or for maintaining the freshness and/or the smoothness of mammal hairs.
In addition, there is a need for a method which can be easily understood by the non-skilled person, including the consumer and/or the end user. There is also a need for a method for supporting advertising claims about the efficacy of a treatment composition for minimizing the accumulation of particles onto hair. There is also a need for a method for supporting advertising claims about the efficacy of a treatment composition for protecting fibers, e.g. mammal hairs, against pollution and/or for maintaining the freshness and/or the smoothness of mammal hairs. Finally, there is also a need for a method of marketing a hair care composition, which composition is capable of minimizing the accumulation of particles onto fibers or substrates.